A system capable of providing data that can be made use of in an application to another information processing apparatus through near field wireless communication has conventionally been known.
In the system above, data that can be made use of in an application is exchanged only with a communication counterpart through near field wireless communication and an opportunity for event processing where the data is made use of has been limited.
The present invention was made in order to solve the problems as above, and an object thereof is to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program capable of enhancing zest of an application program performing event processing, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an info' nation processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program and executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus. The information processing program causes the computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a data storage unit for storing for each user, data for application that can be made use of in a prescribed application program executable by a plurality of users, a data communication unit for transmitting and receiving the data for application stored in the data storage unit to and from another unspecified information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range, and an event processing unit for performing event processing based on at least one of the data for application received by the data communication unit and the data for application of another user among the plurality of users stored in the data storage unit when one of the plurality of users executes the prescribed application program.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit may perform first event processing based on the data for application received by the data communication unit and second event processing based on the data for application of another user stored in the data storage unit.
In an exemplary embodiment, the first event processing and the second event processing may be the same event processing.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit may perform the second event processing based on the data for application of another user stored in the data storage unit even when the data communication unit has not received the data for application.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit may perform the second event processing when the data for application of another user stored in the data storage unit satisfies a prescribed condition.
In an exemplary embodiment, the prescribed condition may refer to a case where at least a part of the data for application of another user that was used when the second event processing was previously performed is updated.
In an exemplary embodiment, the data for application of another user used for the event processing may be data internally updated when another user executes the prescribed application program.
In an exemplary embodiment, the prescribed application program may be an application program for performing training processing promoting improvement in physical ability.
In an exemplary embodiment, the data for application may be data representing progress of a user in connection with the training processing.
The event processing unit may include a determination unit for performing winner determination processing based on comparison between data for application of the user himself/herself and at least one of the received data for application and the data for application of another user.
In an exemplary embodiment, the data storage unit may store the data for application in response to a user's input each time the user executes the prescribed application program a prescribed number of times.
In an exemplary embodiment, the data communication unit may transmit the data for application of the plurality of users to another information processing apparatus in a batch.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus. The method of controlling an information processing apparatus includes a data storage step of storing for each user, data for application that can be made use of in a prescribed application program executable by a plurality of users, a data communication step of transmitting and receiving the data for application stored in the data storage step to and from another unspecified information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range, and an event processing step of performing event processing based on at least one of the data for application received in the data communication step and the data for application of another user among the plurality of users stored in the data storage step when one of the plurality of users executes the prescribed application program.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a data storage unit for storing for each user, data for application that can be made use of in a prescribed application program executable by a plurality of users, a data communication unit for transmitting and receiving the data for application stored in the data storage unit to and from another unspecified information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range, and an event processing unit for performing event processing based on at least one of the data for application received by the data communication unit and the data for application of another user among the plurality of users stored in the data storage unit when one of the plurality of users executes the prescribed application program.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system. The information processing system includes a data storage unit for storing for each user, data for application that can be made use of in a prescribed application program executable by a plurality of users, a data communication unit for transmitting and receiving the data for application stored in the data storage unit to and from another unspecified information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range, and an event processing unit for performing event processing based on at least one of the data for application received by the data communication unit and the data for application of another user among the plurality of users stored in the data storage unit when one of the plurality of users executes the prescribed application program.
According to the exemplary embodiment, zest of an application program performing event processing can be enhanced.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.